The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and displaying items such as books, audio or video cassettes, compact disc holders, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to open-sided display racks which may be releasably mounted upon and supported by a vertically oriented, rigid panel, such as the end panel of a bookshelf.
An object of the invention is to provide a compact unit capable of supporting a large number of books, or other such items, relative to the physical size and volume of the unit with means for mounting and supporting the item in a space-saving manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display unit mounted for rotation about a vertical axis which may conveniently be supported above floor level by a vertically oriented, flat, rigid panel without the aid of tools or separate fasteners.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.